This application claims the priority of German Patent Application DE 102 13 131.7, filed Mar. 23, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an opening which can be closed by a swivellable component, particularly a tail gate, in that the component is mounted by way of at least one hinge on a vehicle body part, and the hinge has a first hinge half fastened to the vehicle body part and a second hinge half fastened to the component, wherein an adjusting device for aligning the swivellable component with respect to an adjoining vehicle body contour is provided on one of the hinge halves.
In the case of motor vehicles of the above-mentioned type, dimensional deviations can generally not be completely avoided when manufacturing the vehicle body as well as in the event of possibly required repairs. Although, these dimensional deviations are relatively few, they nevertheless have the result that the swivellable components, such as the tail gate, which close the vehicle body openings, have to be aligned laterally and in their height with respect to the adjoining contour of the vehicle body. Thus, during the alignment for achieving a height compensation, it is frequently necessary that washers are placed under at least one hinge half. However, because in these cases, the fastening screw usually has to be completely removed, this approach represents a cumbersome and time-consuming process.
From German Patent Document DE 29 37 166 A1, it is known to provide an adjusting device on the hinge half fastened to the stationary vehicle body part, which adjusting device permits an alignment of the swivellable component with respect to the adjoining vehicle body contour.
For this purpose, the first hinge half has a curvature which extends parallel to the hinge axis and whose curvature center is situated close to the exterior surface of the swivellable component. One correspondingly curved sliding block respectively rests against the convex and concave area of the curvature, by way of which sliding block, the hinge half is clamped by way of a fastening screw which penetrates the hinge half by way of longitudinal slots extending perpendicular to the hinge axis and penetrates the vehicle body part by way of enlarged passage bores. This adjusting device is operated from the vehicle interior, whereas the correct alignment of the swivellable component can be checked only from the exterior side of the vehicle.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide a motor vehicle where the aligning of the swivellable component can be achieved in a simple manner at low expenditures from the exterior side of the vehicle while the component is closed.
This aspect may be achieved by providing the adjusting device on an exterior side on an end area of the second hinge half facing the swivellable component. Additional characteristics advantageously further developing the invention are contained herein and in the dependent claims.
Principal advantages achieved by certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that, as a result of the exterior-side arrangement of the adjusting device at the end area of the second hinge half, an alignment flush with the vehicle body shell is ensured as well as a constant joint appearance from the exterior of the vehicle when the component is closed. As a result of the mounting of a fitted-on covering part, the adjusting devices are covered after the adjusting of the swivellable component has taken place. The adjusting device formed by an adjusting nut and a fastening element interacting with a nut has a simple and cost-effective construction, the adjusting nut being adjustable relative to the second hinge half by way of an auxiliary tool from the exterior side of the vehicle. It was found to be an advantageous construction to provide two adjusting devices, which are situated behind one another viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, on the second hinge half. The adjusting devices may be provided on a hinge arm for a tail gate or, in the case of a tail gate with a swivellable rear window, on the hinge arm for the swivellable rear window.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.